casiangelesfandomcom-20200214-history
Paz.
Paz Bauer, es hija de Ángeles Inchausti (conocida como Cielo Mágico) y Nicolás Bauer. Paz es conocida, por ser inquieta, desobediente, pero tambien, por haber un espíritu maternal, y ser liberal y protectora. Es muy desordenada, despistad, y desprendida, tiene mucho carisma y ángel. No está atada a los convencionalismos, de hecho, rompe con todas las estructuras. Paz, es hija de un ángel de Eudamón, Cielo Mágico, y tiene habilidades especiales al igual que su madre, las cuales no le gusta usar. Ella, ama el baile, el canto, y la astronomía. Ama a Los Beatles. Su lugar favorito es el pequeño observatorio astronómico, que esta bajo el mandala de vidrio. Un lugar chiquito, muy íntimo donde a ella le encanta estar. Su hobby son los perfumes y en el Altillo, tiene un pequeño laboratorio para hacerlos. Para ella, a cada persona le corresponde un perfume en particular, ella es muy sensible a los aromas. Segunda Temporada thumb|left|140x140px|Cielo, Nico y Paz Paz en esta temporada se encuentra dentro de la panza de su madre. Cuando Franka provoca que Cielo tenga un accidente, el espíritu de Paz sale de su cuerpo y regresa tiempo después, cuando ya no hay riesgos. Ella fue concebida antes de que Cielo cruzara el portal, por esa razón tiene las mismas habilidades que su madre. También, estuvo "presente" en el capítulo 136 (El espejo-primera parte), cuando Cielo se desborda y Tic-tac junto a Esperanza llaman a Paz, quien desde el otro plano, logra ayudar a Cielo y expulsar a JC de la mansión. Tercera Temporada thumb|left|227x227pxLa primera aparición de Paz es en una intervención creativa en Mar Azul, junto a Hope y Tic-tac. Luego de la intervención, ella se dirige a la mansión para recibir al nuevo director del Mandalay, Camilo Estrella. Paz recuerda haberlo conocido hace diez años, en Ushuaia, cuando junto a su padre Nico, fue a inaugurar una sede del Mandalay en ese lugar. Pero en el camino, casi es atropellada por un joven físicamente igual a JC. Paz logra huir de allí, aunque nuevamente vuelve a encontrarse con el joven, quien resulta ser Camilo. Paz al principio no le cree y le tiende una trampa, pero durante un forcejeo, ve la cicatriz en el hombro de Camilo y se da cuenta que realmente es él. En ese momento llega Alsina, un secuaz de JC y los duerme a ambos. Al despertar, Paz ve que Camilo ya no está, solo Tic-tac esta con ella. Paz busca a Camilo, encuentra al secuaz de JC y trata de que este le diga en donde está, pero pierde su rastro y triste decide volver a la mansión, a encontrarse con su hermana y sus tíos. Cuando los chicos llegan por primera vez al Mandalay, Paz los recibe. Al principio todos están confundidos y además piensan que ella es Cielo. Pero Paz les explica que ella es la hija de Nicolás y Cielo y que Hope, es su hermana. Los chicos al principio no le creen, pero perciben que aunque Paz es físicamente igual a Cielo, es muy distinta en su personalidad, ella mezcla perfectamente lo mejor de su madre y su padre. Paz y Hope les muestran un vídeo, el cual fue grabado 22 años atrás, donde muestra a Cielo aún embarazada, explicándole a los chicos lo que les estaba sucediendo, que estaban allí para cumplir una misión y que Paz y Hope los iban a ayudar. Días después de la llegada de sus tíos, Paz aún esta algo angustiada, ya que no se sabe nada de Camilo, hasta que el mismo Camilo llega herido de un disparo al Mandalay, montado en su caballo. Paz corre a auxiliarlo y varios de los estudiantes del colegio también, en ese momento, varios de los chicos ven su parecido a JC, pero ella les explica que es Camilo. Llevan a Camilo a la enfermería del colegio y allí mismo, Paz lo opera y le extrae la bala. Luego de ese episodio, Camilo se recupera y Paz lo presenta a los estudiantes, como el nuevo director del Mandalay. Con el pasar de los días, Paz intenta ayudar a los chicos a acostumbrarse al futuro y con el tiempo el cariño y la confianza van creciendo. Además, lucha arduamente contra el gobierno, defendiendo sus ideales y aplicando toda la filosofía mandalaya mediante intervenciones creativas y la no violencia. También les enseña a los chicos a pensar lateralmente, es profesora en Mandalay, de pensamiento lateral y física cuántica, y a través de sus enseñanzas, los chicos obtienen las herramientas necesarias no solo para crecer, sino también para poder cumplir su misión. thumb|left|155x155px Las cosas se complican con la llegada de Teo, su ex, con quien estuvo a punto de casarse, pero decidió cancelar todo, cuando descubre que Teo es el líder de Cielo Abierto, una organización que al igual que el Mandalay, lucha por cambiar el mundo. Pero a diferencia de Paz, Teo usa la violencia para lograr sus objetivos, algo que ella jamás haría. Paz al principio esta confundida, por que aún siente algo por Teo, pero con el tiempo Camilo logra enamorarla y comenzar una relación con ella. Pero en ese momento aparece Ariel, una hacker ex de Camilo. También Esperanza le cuenta a Camilo que Paz moriría en el Invierno y le explica que los chicos viajaron al futuro para salvarla de Juan Cruz. Paz se entera y al principio se asusta, pero luego lo enfrenta y decide luchar para cambiar su destino. Paz, Hope y Camilo, buscan pistas de como salvar a Paz en un vídeo, con un futuro posible, que envió Esperanza del futuro. Ella también fue la que reunió a todo los chicos, que forman el círculo de protección que rodea a Paz, si ese círculo se rompe, Paz queda vulnerable y Juan Cruz la podrá matar. Cuando el día en que supuestamente JC mata a Paz llega, ella y los chicos idean un plan para engañar a Juan Cruz, quien secuestró a Camilo y se hace pasar por él en el colegio. thumb|212x212px|leftTodos intentan hacer que lo que vieron en el vídeo no suceda, por que si Paz muere, significaría el fin del mundo ya que Juan Cruz, podrá por fin volver a Eudamón. Pero el plan falla. El círculo que protege a Paz se rompe y Camilo, manipulado por Juan Cruz le dispara a Paz, provocándole la muerte. Al fracasar la misión, todos tienen que volver a su tiempo, pero Thiago no acepta la muerte de Paz, y tomando uno de los tés de Cielo, termina junto a Esperanza anciana en el 2082. Thiago y Esperanza viajan en el tiempo, cambian algunas cosas del pasado, logrando llegar a una nueva línea temporal, en la que Paz aún no ha muerto. Dandoles así, una nueva oportunidad de salvarla. Pero esos cambios realizados, traen consecuencias. En esta nueva línea temporal, Paz y Camilo aún no han podido estar juntos y no solo eso, Paz engañada por Teo, vuelve con él y están muy próximos a casarse. Además de que aún corre el riesgo de ser muerta por JC. Paz descubre que Teo le mintió, que no había dejado Cielo Abierto, entonces decide dejarlo. Además, comienza a sentirse otra vez muy atraída por Camilo, quien hacía de todo porque ella este con él y demostrarle el error que estaba cometiendo al estar con Teo. Por otro lado, en el mundo comienza una guerra nuclear, y la Jefa de Ministros, decide bloquear todos los medios de comunicación del país. Es entonces cuando Paz, Camilo y los chicos del Mandalay, enfrentan al gobierno a través de intervenciones creativas y con la ayuda de Ariel (que interviene las redes), muestran lo que realmente esta pasando en el mundo, lo que la Jefa de Ministros quiere esconder. Juan Cruz vuelve a atacar, pero esta vez, Paz y los chicos pueden vencerlo. Camilo le tiende una trampa y JC queda varado en el tiempo y sin poderes. JC anciano, intenta matar a Esperanza con el fin de que así no haya nadie en el futuro que cambie las cosas y evite la muerte de Paz. Pero Esperanza esta protegida por Tic-tac, JC quiere romper esa protección, pero no lo logra, cae en la ilusión óptica creada por Paz y es derrotado. Con Juan Cruz muerto, Paz y Camilo oficializan su relación y deciden casarse durante el viaje de egresados del Mandalay. La Jefa de Ministros decide atacar el Mandalay, pero todos, con excepción de Teo, consiguen escapar antes y emprenden el viaje de egresados a Bahía del Príncipe. thumb|196x196px|Paz y Camilo Paz y Camilo se casan, pero durante la fiesta y antes de que puedan enviar a los chicos devuelta a su tiempo, la Jefa de Ministros pone en marcha la operación "El Principito". Jazmín en ese momento, le lleva a Paz un libro en donde Justina les informa que la Jefa de Ministros es Luz, su tía. Paz la envía a buscar a Camilo y en ese momento Teo (que esta siendo manipulado por el gobierno), la desmaya. Paz es secuestrada por la corporación del gobierno, justo antes de que las bombas impacten en Bahía del Príncipe. Cuarta Temporada thumb|152x152px|Paz|left El haber salvado a Paz, de morir en manos de JC, causó una paradoja temporal, en la que el mundo, ya sin JC, es gobernado y manipulado por la Corporación del Gobierno. Paz fue secuestrada por su tía Luz, la Jefa de Ministros, y hace 5 meses que esta siendo utilizada para canalizar la energía del reloj de la mansión. Paz, a punto de morir, logra liberarse. Sabe que su tiempo en la tierra terminó y que ahora tiene que ocupar su lugar en el cielo. Ante la mirada incrédula de su tía, es absorbida por el reloj, pero no sin antes decirles a los chicos que resistan. Ya en el otro plano, Paz continúa ayudando y protegiendo a los chicos. Como cuando impide que Simón les dispare. Ella estuvo ahí. Al final de la temporada, Paz vuelve a la tierra para culminar su misión y llevar a los chicos de vuelta a su tiempo. Paz vuelve a la tierra, en el momento justo para impedir que los misiles enviados por Jay, impacten en Mandalay. Al hacerlo, despliega una gran cantidad de energía, que no solo detienen los misiles, sino que esa energía también se la transfiere y es absorbida por Bruno, que se encontraba en el vientre de su madre. Es por esa razón, que Bruno se convertirá en un ser especial. Por otra parte, antes de enviar a los chicos al otro plano, Paz les da una última lección, la oportunidad de perdonar y de pedir perdón, los ayuda a resolver ese trauma que los tiene detenidos en el tiempo. A su vez, se despide de cada uno de ellos e incluso apoya a Vale, quien se decide a acompañar a Simón en una nueva vida en el año 2068 . En el último capítulo, Paz junto a Tic-Tac, envían al resto de los chicos de vuelta a casa, quedando ella, Tic-Tac y Hope solos en el altillo. Mientras tanto, en la otra línea temporal, en el año 2031, Paz aparece junto a su tia Luz, quien le da la noticia de su casamiento con Cristóbal. Además, están también Cristóbal y Torito, quienes le informan la llegada de Camilo, quien no murió, gracias a que se pudo cumplir la misión. Por otra parte, cuando los chicos vuelven a su tiempo, ella aparece tambien en el 2010, como una nena de un año y medio, junto a su familia. Fotos 1260236513124 f.jpg 26014 410110925733129 312846861 n.jpg 111.jpg 3493 488694921175805 1772404032 n.jpg 2wd7r5c.jpg 1zp02zp.jpg 10df5hf.jpg 397312 463959036982727 1968539787 n.jpg 71969 148221795223121 4195343 n.jpg 312310 514811168564180 1853064260 n.jpg BIT_0-sCUAA3wR-.jpg|Paz y Camilo|linktext=Paz y Camilo BIUANdsCUAEkR6X.jpg|Paz y Camilo|linktext=Paz y Camilo BIT__HlCQAAqO1F.jpg|Paz y Camilo|linktext=Paz y Camilo BIT_6ocCQAAsKJP.jpg|Paz y Camilo|linktext=Paz y Camilo 2rpxm4h.jpg|Paz|linktext=Paz 10sgqr5.jpg|Paz|linktext=Paz 2cmtzs3.jpg|Paz|linktext=Paz 5btdnm.jpg|Paz|linktext=Paz rr6u4l.jpg|Paz|linktext=Paz 543717_446757302036234_2026112344_n.jpg|Paz y Teo|linktext=Paz y Teo 560716_463064343738863_1190268165_n.jpg|Paz y JC|linktext=Paz y JC 264678_207839725927994_4008893_n.jpg|Paz y Camilo|linktext=Paz y Camilo 644081_452180124827285_1097082838_n.jpg|Paz, Hope y Sol|linktext=Paz, Hope y Sol 32311_487755697936394_1964058926_n.jpg|Paz y Hope|linktext=Paz y Hope 29022_525807837464513_1033086287_n.jpg|Paz y Camilo|linktext=Paz y Camilo 19701_525820884129875_2066546204_n.jpg|Paz y Camilo|linktext=Paz y Camilo Pax.jpg|paaz|link=Paz Bauer 2zjiaah222.jpg 2m4vwrb.jpg 332qt6w.jpg Vídeos Destacados de la Tercera Temporada Vídeos Destacados de la Cuarta Temporada Canciones *Cuando llegue tu amor *Que mis ojos *Donde estas amigo? *Salvar la paz *Cuál *Por el sí *Let it be *Stand by me *Yesterday *I wanna hold your hand Categoría:Casi Ángeles Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes de la tercera temporada Categoría:Personajes de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Personajes de la segunda temporada Categoría:Familia Bauer Categoría:Familia Bauer-Mágico Categoría:Familia Inchausti Categoría:Familia Anchorena Categoría:Familia Ortega Categoría:Hogar Mágico Categoría:Mandalay Categoría:Primera Temporada Categoría:Segunda Temporada Categoría:Tercera Temporada Categoría:Cuarta Temporada Categoría:Eudamón